


Bubbles and Berries

by IceAngels



Series: Tangerine Hearts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Reunion, Sabaody Archipelago, Siblings, implied Bell-mere & Rocinante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceAngels/pseuds/IceAngels
Summary: What would Sabaody Archipelago be like if Law and Nami were actually siblings? And Nami might be a *little* mad he set sail without her.
Relationships: (technically implied), Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nami, Nami & Nojiko & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Tangerine Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935169
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Adventure on the Archipelago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sabaody! It starts off rather similar, doesn't it?

After the gloom of Thriller Bark, Sabaody is the most beautiful thing Nami has seen. The mangroves stretch taller than any tree she’s seen, even taller than the trees of Shandora. The technology of the bubbles is fascinating. If they didn’t only exist within the Sabaody ecosystem she’d ask Usopp if he could find a way to work them into her Climatact. The island is full of restaurants and candy and sounds and it reminds her a bit of Water Seven for some reason. Probably because it was the last time they got to relax like this. She is a bit nervous about being so close to Marine HQ, but she hasn’t seen any Navy on the archipelago thus far, which is incredibly reassuring. After all this is really the first time she’s had a bounty on her head.

“Me and Robin were going to go shopping.” She tells Camie. “Apparently there’s a big mall over in Grove 30.”

Camie nods, giving her a big smile, “I heard there is! It’s supposed to have all the newest clothes!”

“Perfect, I wonder how far I can get the price down from these fancy bastards. She pats the side of her bubble bike. “Hop on.”

Camie looks over at Luffy, Brook and Chopper chowing down on some free samples. And then up at Hachi. “I think I’d rather not…maybe another time.” She gives Nami a shallow smile.

“Okay.” She says hesitantly. Her and Robin take off into the crowd. The bikes aren’t buoyant enough for them to rise above the crowds, so they have to weave their way through traffic.

“Grove 30 is that way.” Points Robin with an extra hand. Nami turns the bike.

“Do you think Camie is okay?” Asks Nami. “She seems a little more… uncomfortable here.”

“Hmm I saw that too. Maybe she has some kind of ‘bad history’ associated with this island.”

“It could be.”

The mall is bigger than any Nami has seem before. They go to five different store and get an assortment of new outfits for themselves and some for the rest of the crew too. All at the low low price of 80% off. Grand line shopkeepers seem a bit more stingy than East Blue ones, that’s for sure. Robin stops by bookstore and gets a few rare ones to add to the Sunny’s massive library. Nami looks around the back of the store for some good cartography paper and ink. She picked up a bunch at Water Seven, but already Luffy had managed to drop one of her ink bottles. Who knew what he was doing with it anyways. She picks out some paper and pockets the jars of ink before they leave.

Robin is contemplative. “I think I might have determined why Camie was acting so reserved earlier.” She says, holding up a book that reads “An insiders guide to Sabaody.” Robin explains the history of the persecution of fishman on the island and the slave trade while they look for a place to eat. Nami is uncomfortable that such a beautiful set of islands has such a dark history.

They stop by a quaint café for some tea and sandwiches at the edge of grove 30. 

“Camie must have felt more comfortable coming here because of Luffy and Hachi, and likely didn’t want to split off from them.” Robin muses, looking over the menu. She spots something on it and points it out to Nami – who’s distractedly looking away.

“Oh, they have Tangerine tea! I think I’ll get a cup of that.” She says handing the menu back to the server. It comes quickly, and it’s okay, probably not worth the Beri it costs. They sit in silence for a moment before Nami changes the topic.

“Everyone going to fishman island must stop by here… It’s amazing that this island is made up of mangroves. I’ve never seen trees this big, not even in Shandora, and they grew taller because of the change in atmosphere on the sky island. These trees must be hundred of years old.”

“Yes.” Agreed Robin. “And at such an interesting location. These Mangroves must have grown from thousands of meters below the ocean. Perhaps there is some sort of formation at the bottom of the sea floor, like a plateau, which allowed them to start growing closer to the sun. But even then, it likely took thousands of years for them to break the surface, let alone reach the height they are at. And what’s more, they have no magnetic field.”

“Well isn’t that to be excepted, it’s just a bunch of trees.”

“The island of Nothing was formed by the excrement of a giant goldfish, however it developed a magnetic field sufficient enough to use a log pose to reach it.”

“Nothing, you mean that island you gave us that log pose for back at Alabasta?”

Robin hummed agreement.

“That feels like so long ago. Years maybe.”

“The structure of this island is also interesting.” Continues Robin. “It’s divided up into at least 41 groves, and if you noticed, this set of groves is different than the one we passed through before. Like each one has it’s own specialty and it’s own set of culture. That grove over there-“ She points over Nami’s shoulder “looks a little more run down than where we are. I’d guess that we’re at the edge of one of these zones.”

“You would be correct, miss.” Says the waiter, coming up to clear their now empty plates. “We are on the edge of the Shopping and Amusement Park zone, which is Groves 30-39. Over there is the Lawless zone. Marines and such don’t go near there. I especially wouldn’t go there now. All these rookie pirates showed up. I’m glad that they aren’t coming over to our grove. They say that there’s even nine of them with bounties over 100 million berries!”

“Nine over…” Nami says as the waiter walks away with their empty cups.

“Counting Luffy and Zoro that would bring the total up to 11.” Comments Robin. “That’s quite a lot of high bounties here all at once.”

“Yes… it is.” She agrees with a frown.

“And what are you thinking of Nami?”

“We’re going to check out those pirates.” She declares, standing up and untying the bubble bags from her chair.

Robin laughs. “Whatever’s gotten you interested in them?”

“I have a feeling that one of them’s a thief and a liar.” She says with conviction. “I think it’s about time I tell you you can’t steal from a thief.”

Robin smiles. “My it sounds like there’s a story there.”

Nami laughs. “Well I guess there’s a small one in there. It worked out all right but I still want to kick his ass.”

“Is he one of these 100 million berry men?” She inquires. “My my you have more confidence than I thought.”

Nami laughs. “No, normally I’d be cowering in fear. But against him? He won’t even see me coming.”

* * *

“TRAFALGAR. D. WATER. LAW.” Yells a voice. Law stiffens and turns slowly. Eyebrows narrowed in what might be fear, however a rare expression on his face. They slowly rise in shock that he buries under a pile of annoyance.

“Tch. Are you just going to shout my name for the whole world to hear!”

“I challenge you to a duel!”

“A duel? For what?”

“Because you’re a filthy rotten bastard, and I’ve got to get my revenge somehow!” She pulls out a three part bo staff and snaps them together. The area clears as the other supernovas look over the fight. A few more passing pirates step over to watch as well. Law narrows his eyes at Nami. Challenging him in front of a crowd. That was likely intentional. But he doesn’t want an audience. This is personal.

Law activates a room and switches them with two people on the far side of the grove. His crew startles at their sudden absence and starts to run over. Law doesn’t draw his sword, just uses it to block the blows of her oddly shaped staff as she charges. It splits into two pieces and she _throws_ it at him.

Damn he wasn’t expecting that. He raises his hand and the two of them switch positions, but she just catches the crossed pieces back onto her staff like it was her plan all along. She breaks them apart and spins then and for a second it feels like the temperature is dropping, but it’s probably his imagination. She snaps them back together. Charges at him, but her guard is down. He swings his sword into her side but it passes right through her. I mirage flickers before disappearing.

“Huh??” He turns around but she’s not there. Damn it if he can’t see her he can’t hit her… unless. He summons another room. “Scan.” She’s not in front of him, but, behind…

He starts to turn and he sees the dark blue of her strange staff swing up and smack him cleanly on the side of his forehead.

“Well that was cathartic.” She says as he crashes to the ground, hat falling off his head and sword falling out of his hand.

“Captain!” Shouts Bepo, running towards the fight. Law put up a hand and he stops but he moves into a fighting stance directed towards Nami, ready to jump in at any moment.

“Stand down Bepo, she’s my sister.” He rubs the side of his head. “Ow- you hit harder than you used to.”

“Well I grew up.” She huffed. He reaches down to pick up his spotted hat but she kicks it up off the ground and catches it before he can. “Still wearing this stupid hat I see.”

He glares at her and switches the hat for a loose berri, which she immediately pockets. “You’ve joined a pirate crew too I see.”

“Not the one that I was supposed to join.”

“Well you’re probably happier this way.”

“Yeah,” She admits “-but I’m still pissed at you. How could you leave without me Law!”

“Really? Is this why you hit me? I thought you’d be over it by now.”

“Of course I’m not over it! You were supposed to wait until I turned 16! Instead you didn’t even say goodbye.”

“I would have been 22! No way was I waiting any longer than I did! And by that logic I should’ve left when I was sixteen too!”

“Thirteen was old enough for me to come along!”

“No it wasn’t!”

“You were a pirate when you were 10!”

Law leans back and looks down at her. He’s told her a bit about his time with the Donquixote pirates. “Yeah, and I shouldn’t have been! You know that!”

“Damn it Law! Just say you didn’t want me to come with you!”

“Fine. I didn’t want you to come with me!”

Nami looks hurt, as if she didn’t think that he would have actually said it. Law bites his lip. He’s thought about how he left ever since he set sail, but…

“I didn’t want you to become a pirate. You didn’t have to. You could have charted the world with a merchant ship, or- or the Marines. Not as a pirate. I didn’t have a choice.”

“Yes you did.”

“I didn’t have any good ones.” He snaps. “It was getting harder for Cora to hid me. That marine rat bastard – he kept showing up in Cocoyashi, poking around. Someone from the Navy tipped him off. He kept looking even though he should have thought I was dead. I was putting you guys in danger. My life is worth too much to the government, or more like my death is, as long as there was a chance that I was alive, they might go after Cora and Bell-mere and Nojiko. They would go after you.”

“We could have protected ourselves.”

“You don’t know that. The marines-“ He stops, and looks at her. “You know what they can do.”

And she does. Because last month she survived a Buster call. Because last month she learned about that the government and the marines are truly, truly capable of doing to get what they want. And what they’d do if they couldn’t get it, who they’d kill.

“For what it’s worth, and I know it isn’t worth much, I do wish I said goodbye. I just knew that if I did- you would have either found a way to make me stay, or made me take you with me. And I didn’t want either of those things.”

“What a sap.”

Law scowled. “No I’m not.”

“Yeah you are, you care about me sooo much.” He doesn’t response but his face gets a little pinker. She laughs. “Well, isn’t it ironic. I became a pirate anyways. In fact, I was probably even more determined to become a pirate after your first bounty came out. The mysterious butt ugly North Blue pirate that bore a striking resemblance to one missing Cocoyashi teenager!”

Law smiled at that. “Nice bounty photo by the way.”

“That damn photographer said it was for a fashion magazine!” She shouted. “He tricked me!”

“Well maybe you’ll get the attention of the ladies this way.”

Nami huffed. “Well if I do then maybe, just maybe, it’ll be worth the fact that there’s going to Marines after my head. I used to just be able to pretend I wasn’t a pirate and then bam – they turned their back and I’d hit them with my Climatact.” She taps the modified bo staff against the ground. “How’d you avoid getting a bounty for so long anyways.”

“Marine Captain Rat Bastard, I threatened to kill him. Took his heart for good measure.”

“Ew. What’d you do with it.”

Law smirks.

“Nevermind, don’t want to know.”

Robin chooses that moment to walk up to the two of them. Nami brightens up. “Law! Meet Robin!” She grabs Robin’s hand and drags her a little closer.

“How do you do?” Asks Robin with a small genuine smile. She puts out her hand.

“Hello Nico-ya.” He says hesitantly taking her hand.

Nami looks back and forth between them. “Do you too know each other.”

Robin hums. “We had a chance encounter a few years back. Just a little fight against the Marines.”

Law drops her hand. “We accidentally distracted the Marines for her.”

“Oh no, that was intentional. Thank you for that.”

“Tch.” Says Law. Remembering how it ended with a cannonball clipping the top of their submarine and being unable to dive for a week while Sachi fixed it. It was one of their first few skirmishes with the Marines and he spent the whole week unable to sleep, positive that the Marines would connect his devil fruit powers to his father. “I’d prefer an ‘I owe you’”

“My, my, are you saying that you keep a tap just like our dear Navigator? You and Nami really are siblings.”

Nami shouldn’t have been surprised that Robin had picked that up. She swung an arm around his shoulders and pinched his cheek. “Oh yeah. You wouldn’t believe how much he hated me. He used to switch my hands so I couldn’t draw anymore.”

Law swatted her away. “You were an annoying little shit, that’s why. I can see that you’ve still retained most of that personality.”

“Ha ha.” Said Nami as she stepped on his foot.

Robin let out a chuckle. The rest of Law’s crew had been circling closer ever since Robin came up. “Let me introduce myself to my crew.” He said, gesturing for them to come forward. “Most of them are staying on the ship, but this is Shachi, our Mechanic, Penguin, he’s more or less our cook, and Bepo, he’s our first mate and navigator.”

“More or less our cook?!” Shouts Penguin at the same time that Nami says “Navigator!?” She walks right past Penguin and Shachi’s outstretched hands and goes to Bepo.

“You’re their Navigator? I’m our Navigator!” Bepo seems incredibly flustered. “And you’re a polar bear?!”

“Sorry.” He says, looking down.

“Eh- no It’s cool.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No I said It’s fine.”

Law tugs on the back of Nami’s shirt. “Give Bepo a break. You’ll have time to ask him questions later.” Bepo seems relieved at Law’s interference. “At least I hope, how long are you staying?”

Nami shrugs. “However long it takes to get our ship coated, our captain is probably itching to get to Fishman island.” She looks up at Robin. “I have no idea how long it’ll take. And maybe a little longer depending on how many times Luffy wants to go to Sabaody Park.”

“He seems…. Interesting.” Says Law, thinking about the semi-recent news from the Enies Lobby incident. 

“I had the same first impression.” Robin chimes in.

“I didn’t. I just thought he was dumb as a bag of rocks.”

Law cracks a slight smile. “Regardless, you joined his crew. And unless you’re looking to join mine, I’d like to meet him.”

Nami laughed. “Sorry but you already passed up the chance to have the best Navigator on the Grand Line. No offense meant Bepo.”

“I would also like to meet your crewmates!” Penguin blurts out. “Especially if they’re even half as hot as you are!” Nami fake laughs.

Shachi takes this as permission to half-whisper his opinion in Law’s ear. “Hey Captain, is she really your sister? Penguin and I both agree she’s like, five point five times more pretty as you.”

Law smacks his face and Nami lets out a real laugh this time.

The moment is interrupted when the sudden beat of wings is the only warning before two of the Flying Fish Riders descend from the sky and land in front of them. Law has his sword drawn and is standing in front of them before they can do anything.

“Yikes!” Yelps the guy with a sword now pointed at his face. Nami taps Law’s sword and he lowers it. “Miss Robin, Miss Nami – we have to hurry!” He says. “Camie’s been kidnapped!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is written but not edited... I'm gonna say it'll be up next Friday.


	2. Camie Kidnaped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I got this out a day earlier I said I would

Nami raises a hand to cover her shocked expression. “Camie…” She whispers. Law sheathes his nodachi.

“Who’s Camie.”

“She’s a friend, she’s a mermaid, we have to find her. I’m sorry Law, but I have to go.”

Law looks over at his crew. “I’ll help.”

“Really?” She asks, a smile quickly breaking out that hides the fact that she didn’t expect him to help.

“Robin, you go with the flying fish riders, I’m sticking with Law. We’ll find her faster if we split up.”

Robin nods, climbing onto the back of one of the flying fishes, they’ll take off.

The moment they’re off the ground, Nami starts pacing. “Shit this place is so big.” She says. “Law you’ve been here for longer, right? Do you know where anyone might bring a mermaid.”

He thinks on this. “She’s got to be in the lawless zones. That’s where most of the human trafficking takes place. I have a good idea of where she might be. It’s in Grove 1.”

Nami looks off to where the Flying Fish Riders have already disappeared. “Why not bring robin with us then?”

“Because I’m not sure. She might not be there if she was just captured.” He started to walk across the Grove.

“Also – there’s something else you have to know about this place.” Law looks around. His crew is following closely. There are some times he wishes he had Cora’s devil fruit power, as much as he loves his own. “It looks like it’s affiliated with the Donquioxte pirates.”

* * *

Nami’s sitting nervously next to Law. He taps her shoulder. “Relax, you look too nervous.”

“Is anything bad going to happen because I look nervous?” She snapps.

Law eyes the giant jolly roger of the Donquixote pirates on the walls. “I hope not. But it’s not going to help.”

“I should be out looking for her not sitting here watching the most despicable people in the world take part in the misery of others.” She glares at a man wearing a fur coat in the row in front of them.

“If she’s here, the best way to get her back is to play by their rules. Once she’s safe. Then you can do something if you want.”

The door open and they both turn to look. It’s the Kidd pirates. Eustass Kidd scans the stage and the crowd, before looking at Law and Nami.

“Trafalgar brought a date to a slave auction.” He sneers in their direction.

Law flips him off before he can make any more lewd comments about his sister.

“Who’s that?” Asks Nami.

“Eustass Kidd. An Asshole. Kept bumping into each other on our way here. He’s got a higher bounty than your captain for some reason.”

“A higher bounty than Luffy?” What kind of monster must he be.

“For some reason.” He repeats.

The next time the door opens, familiar figures step inside. 

“She’s here?” She asks, scrambling up the stairs towards them. Chopper nods. “We think so – we can’t sneak in and break her out the back though, the people being sold all have collars on their necks that explode when they try to escape.” He mimes an explosion with his hands and Nami pales. “I saw it happen, we can’t let that happen to Camie!”

“Don’t worry. I’m going to buy her back. Law agreed to help.” She points over and he turns around to give them a small wave.

Sanji gives Law a _look_. She hits him before he can say anything stupid. “He’s my brother, stop that. And he said he’ll help get Camie back, with everything from Skypeia, Thriller Bark, and his treasure, we now have about 500 million berries. Do you know what the starting price is?”

“500 Million!” Chopper squeaks out.

“This is our friend who’s been stolen. We’ll get her back no matter what it costs. Got a problem with that?!”

“Not at all!” Says Chopper. “Spend it all if you have to!”

“Don’t worry, we won’t have to.” She smiles nervously, leading them over to the seats where Law’s crew was sitting.

Just as they sit down, the door opens again and three Celestial Dragons walk in. “So those are the guys that can call an Admiral if they want.” Comments Sanji.

“An Admiral?” Asks Nami.

“Yeah. As much as they royally suck. We can’t cross them if we don’t want a repeat of Enies Lobby.” Nami remembers all the Marine ships with the vice admirals bearing down on them and shudders to think of what an Admiral would be like.

“The World Nobles are the ones that allow this to happen.” Mutters Law. “They are the government.”

The stupid star-glasses announcer man starts up again. “The item I am about to present to you will blow away all your troubles in an instant! Our super special item… countless men have sought after, I won’t say any more see her with your own eyes!”

The curtain peels away to reveal Camie. _How much._ Nami wonders. _Should I start the bid or should I let someone else…_

“500 Million Berri!”

For a moment in the stunned silence of the Slave Auction House, Nami forgets where she is. She forgets what she was doing. Forgets who she is.

And then it all comes back. Camie, with an exploding collar around her next in a _fishbowl_ the Celestial Dragon’s shout echoing in her ears.

Five. Hundred. Million. Berries.

“What was that…” She says, finally finding her voice. “All of a sudden… we don’t have enough…”

Law grips her arm but she doesn’t move. “The whole audience is speechless!” Says the stupid man with the star shaped sunglasses. “But does anyone want to bid over 500 million? If there isn’t then this will be an early end for this item!” His voice is too cheerful. It grates on Nami’s nerves. She feels paralyzed.

“Nami.” Comes Law’s clear voice. “Bid 510 million berries.”

She springs to her feet, shouting “Five hundred and ten million berries!” But there’s a sinking feeling in her stomach she can’t remove. Because if he shouted out 500 million right away, then she has little doubts that he can probably match her amount easily.

“Five hundred and ten! Wow, folks! Is anyone going to match that or is this wonderful mermaid going to be sold now?” He looks too gleeful, too giddy, dancing around with his stupid gavel.

“Six hundred fifty million berries!” The celestial dragon sputters in outrage.

Nami bites her lip and stares down at the floor. Law grabs her hand and she squeezes it as tight as she can. She won’t cry, she won’t, she’ll find some other way.

“This can’t be happening!” Chopper half shouts in the eerie silence of the Auction house.

“This is bad.. I never imagined this would happen. We were counting on money to solve the problem, but now its so much worse.” Comments Sanji.

“We- we’ll just have to use force.” Stutters out Hachi

“Don’t get stupid! She has that collar, Camie will explode!”

“Then… then we’ll find the key somehow! We have to..” Hachi’s stumbling for answers. “We have to get the collar off first I guess…”

“Law…” Nami asks, looking down at him. “Could you….”

The gavel slams down, the bang echoing through the auction hall.

“Times Up!” Yells the stupid slave trader “Today’s big prize, Camie the mermaid will go to the Celestial Dragon, Saint Charloss for the price of 650 million berries!”

Before anything else can happen, the wall explodes out and Luffy and a flying fish rider crash through. “Luffy!” Sanji and Chopper both shout.

“Huh- Hey guys did you find- CAMIE!” Luffy runs for the stage and Hachi leaps from his seat to stop him, his arms bursting out of his jacket. The audience members recoil and then –

A second bang resounds across the chamber. Nami turns from Law to see Hachi fall to the ground. And the world stops again. And then starts.

And then Luffy fucking DECKS the celestial dragon who bought Camie. The celestial dragon who shot Charloss. He crashes through the seats and Nami doesn’t care that an admiral is going to show up. She doesn’t care because she is so happy that Luffy hit that piece of shit.

Law grins. “I like him.” He mutters to Nami right before she drags Law over to Hachi.

“Hachi! Hang in there!” She says gesturing for Law to do something about the bullet wound.

“You have too many friends.” Law complains.

Hachi coughs up some blood. “What have you guys done?”

“Well, it’s Luffy, it’s not like it could be helped.” She smiles. Law activates a small room and pulls the bullets out of Hachi and tosses them aside.

“I have to get close to Camie if I’m to – “

“Get down!” Yells Zoro. And they’re already down but they duck anyways as his sword slices through the air and Camie’s tank splits open.

“Hachi!” Camie yells.

Chopper rushes to Hachi’s side and pulls open his backpack. “Law got the bullets out.” She tells Chopper. “You’re going to be okay Hachi.”

She and Law stand up and start running towards Camie as the rest of the Straw Hats continue to wreak havoc.

Usopp, Brook and Robin drop in, literally. And Usopp lands a second hit – with his ass - on a Celestial Dragon, which brings a small smile to her face. “We have to hurry.” She says. “Who knows when the Marines are going to show up.”

“The Marines have been here since your crewmates walked in.” Law comments.

“Have you considered sharing this information next time.” Nami grumbles.

He doesn’t reply as they leap onto the stage. Camie starts to swim away to the other side of that tiny tiny fish tank before she notices Nami behind him. “It’s okay.” She reassures. “You can trust him.”

Law grabs small knife from his pocket and casts a room around him and Camie. He’s so focused that he doesn’t notice anything’s wrong at first.

“Die you damn fish!” The Celestial Dragon lady shouts, pointing two guns, one at Law and the other at Camie.

Nami reaches for her Climatact, but there's a sudden wave of energy across the auditorium and her eyes roll back in her head. She feels a little lightheaded, and turns back to Law. He’s dropped the room. “The collar!” She yells as it starts beeping.

Law falters for a moment before recasting the sphere, bigger than before. And slicing the collar off her neck and pushing it away. It explodes and the blast shatters the tank and pushes Camie and a couple hundred gallons of water onto Nami and Law.

“Well that was certainly a show you put on.” Comes a voice from the back of the stage, an old man with a bottle of alcohol steps out from behind the curtains. “That’s quite an interesting devil fruit power you have there.” He comments as Law stands up and steps in front of Nami and Camie. She automatically recognizes a power in this man, even as he takes another drink from the bottle.

He surveys the collapsed bodies on the seats of the auction house and the still standing pirates. The Straw Hats. The Heart Pirates. And some other ones that she hadn’t noticed before.

“I’ve been waiting to meet you Monkey D. Luffy.”

Law steps back as he moves towards Luffy and Hachi. “This is what I get for doing you a favor.” He mutters, pulling at his soaked hoodie. He stares as he looks up at the grey haired man. “To think we’d run into a man like him in a place like this…and just what kind of captain are you following Nami.”

“Are you okay Camie?” Nami asks, ignoring everything else. “Did they hurt you?”

Camie reaches out and hugs Nami. “Thank you Nami. I’m fine thanks to you.”

“Let’s get you out of here.” She stands up and drys herself off with the Climatact. Camie is lifted onto one of the Flying Fish. They’re all told to meet at some bar called Shakky’s and it turns out that the old man who knocked everyone out is just the person they were looking for.

Law picks his way across towards the door, grabbing his sword from Bepo as he goes. 

“Damn it, I’m running low on energy.”

“I’m telling you – you need to get more sleep.” Nami quips back. She knows his tendency to rely more on his devil fruit than his sub-par fighting skills has been around since their childhood, but she would have thought he would’ve kicked the energy problem by now.

“I’ll sleep when I’m done getting you out of this mess.”

“Hey that’s my job!” Says Luffy.

Nami wacks him across the back of his head. “You’re the one always getting us into trouble.”

“Don’t worry.” Says Kidd. “I can handle these Marines myself, you can just stand back and watch.” If there was ever anything to get the other two captains pissed. That was it. Nami hadn’t even realized that he was still here.

She follows the captains outside of the auction house with the rest of their combined crews. Law and Luffy and that other guy are already tearing up the marines. Nami decides to test out her climatact in the moist Sabaody air - it turns out that it works well for thunder tempos.

She turns to look at Law over the know singed Marines and finds that he’s not even looking her way. He’s focused on getting away with his crew. She lowers the hand that she had raised in a wave and turns to follow the rest of the Straw Hats before they run off without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is like “law is ooc” first of all, shush! Second of all he had like, real parental figures and siblings and an emotional support network from age 13 to 20 – that makes a big difference. Third of all, he feels kinda guilty for leaving so he’s willing to go along with what Nami is asking him to do.


	3. Sabaody Shakeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say it took me so long to write this because it wasn't sad enough

When Shakky gives Nami a drink, orange juice with a bit of vodka, she likes the bartender immediately. She has a familiar look in her eye that makes Nami think its going to be a challenge to get a free drink.

So she just smiles he most charming smile and says “Oh thank you, I was so thirsty after all that running around, it’s nice to get a complementary drink.”

Shakky smirks at that and Nami considers it a full win for her.

Camie’s sitting by Hatchi, surrounded by the rest of the Strawhats. They look a bit shaken up, but Chopper is checking on the bullet wounds.

“That was really cool what that other captain did! How did he manage to get the bullet out so fast? And get Camies collar off without it hurting her.” Chopper asks her.

“It’s his devil fruit – he can move things around and substitute them as long as it’s in his rooms.”

“Wow that’s so useful!” Chopper gushes.

“It’s creepy.” Says Ussop. “He cut off the heads of one of the marines. That’s creepy.” He rubs the front of his neck.

“Wouldn’t like to have your neck detatched from him your body.” She chuckles, reaching over and miming slicing across Usopps neck. He shivers and swats her hands away.

“No thank you – I’m very attached to my head. And my body. I want it together.”

“Hey Nami how did you meet him?” Luffy asks.

Of course Luffy wouldn’t pick up on it – “He’s my brother.” She said.

“You’ve got a brother too! That’s pretty cool!”

“She’s mentioned him at least three times.” Says Usopp. “When I mentioned my dad, when we met her sister, and after we met Ace.”

“Eh? She did? Well I didn’t remember.” Said Luffy.

Robin brings her hand to her chin thoughtfully, “I seem to remember The Heart Pirates being from the North Blue, is that not correct.”

Nami frowns. “No, that’s right. I don’t know the whole story, but Law set sail from the East Blue, but he didn’t get a bounty until he got to the Grand Line, and since his crew mates from the North Blue had bounties, I guess they just assumed he was also from North Blue too.”

“I guess it’s not too unusual, after all, I’m from the West Blue, but wouldn’t they assume he was from the Grand Line instead?” 

“They weren’t wrong.” Explained Nami. “He grew up mostly in the North Blue, he’s even still got a bit of the accent.”

“I must be nice to see your Brother again.” Said Luffy. “I can’t wait to see Ace again.”

“Well we’re almost to the New World so theres a chance we’ll bump into him there. There are many powerful pirates like Whitebeards Crew there.”

_The New World already._ Nami thought with a bit of excitement and fear. It felt kind of like they rushed through the first half of the grand line, even her brother had taken a few years to make it to Sabaody, although he wasn’t racing to become pirate king like Luffy.

“I’m sorry, I just remembers I have the ‘can’t go near powerful pirate crews’ disease what if we didn’t go to the New World just yet.” Suggests Usopp, which makes Nami smile into her drink. If only she didn’t agree with him so much.

Zoro hits him on the head with the hilt of his katana. “Step it up Sogeking.” He complains.

“Sogeking?” Asks Chopper, looking up from checking Hachi’s vitals. “Where?!” Luffy joins in too and the rest of the crewmates look at each other with knowing smirks.

* * *

Nami tucks Rayleighs Vivre card into the lining of her bra along with the one Lola gave her. She probably wouldn’t need to anytime soon. The Sunny was staying docked at Grove 41, and Shakky’s bar was pretty easy to find once you knew where it was. Although it did make her a little more comfortable that she would be able to find this incredibly powerful ally - _t_ _he pirate king's first mate-_ they had just acquired.

“Let’s go back to Sabaody Park!” Exclaims Luffy as they all walk outside the bar. On the way there, Nami hadn’t realized how much of a junkyard this place looked like. There were broken swords and guns and ripped up chunks of land around it.

“Oh I want to get more of those sweets!” Said Chopper.

“I’m not giving you any more money.” Announced Nami.

“But we didn’t have to spend any of it on Camie!” Luffy pouted.

She sighed, “Yeah and we would have spent _all of it!_ All my hard-earned money!”

“Technically we earned it.” Said Zoro.

“Oi don’t talk to sweet Nami that way!” Sanji retorted, kicking at Zoro. They started a quick scuffle before they suddenly both stopped and turn front. Nami frowned at their unusual actions before she hears a sudden sound at the edge of the grove they’re coming up on. She looks up to where where a large figure waits between the trees.

They all startle. Zoro draws his swords. But Nami just freezes.

“That’s the guy from Thriller Bark…” Nami breathes out, remembering how he walked up to the ghost girl and just disappeared her. There’s this feeling of dread that accompanies the fear bubbling up in her veins. She pulls out her Climatact and snaps it together just as it opens it’s mouth and shoots a beam at them.

_Shit I don’t remember that._ She thinks.

“Woah that would be super if it wasn’t trying to kill us.” Said Franky as he dodges out of the way with her. Chopper and Luffy are having similar reactions on the other side of the giant…laser….man.

The Straw Hats go on the offensive. Nami quickly using the moist air of the archipelago to her advantage for Thunder Tempo.

Everyone’s fighting all out.

It feels like the battle against Oars all over again, only on the miniature. Zoro and Brook attacked in tandem using their swords. Sanji kicked while Robin tried to use her arms to restrain its movements. Usopp and Franky shot at it and Luffy uses gear 3 and punches as hard as they could, landing a hit on right on the center of his chest and finally, finally he fell to the ground.

Its smoking in a way that a human really shouldn’t.

Nami sits down on the ground. Breathing heavily. She rests her climatact on her lap. One by one her nakama collapsed down next to her. Resting.

“…Meat.” Mutters Luffy.

Okay, maybe she’d give them more money for food. After this, Luffy probably needed it.

“Aren’t there still admirals on the island?” Asked Usopp. “Maybe we should split up so we don’t attract attention.”

“That seems like a wise choice.” Robin seconds. She’s clutching her arm. It might be sprained, but Chopper hasn’t picked up on it yet from where he’s sitting in Zoro’s lap.

“Let’s split up and meet back here in 3 days.” Says Luffy, springing back to normal size. Everyone gets up and brushes themselves off.

_Three days is a good amount of time to catch up with Law._ She thinks, starting to break off from the group. 

There’s a sudden incomprehensible shout and some big guy with an axe appears, behind him another one – a Pacifista he calls it.

“Oh no.”

“There’s _another!!”_ Shouts Usopp.

It opens it’s jaw and this time Nami knows what to expect as she sprints out of the range of it’s laser beam. “We can’t fight this!” She hears the ragged voice of her captain, but can’t see him through the dust the Pacifista kicked up. “Split up! Meet back here in three days!”

She starts running before the dust settles, after Franky with Sanji following. She hasn’t even had time to put her climatact away. They’re almost to the bridge when it explodes in front of them. Nami’s just about ready to try to jump when the pacifista lands in front of them and Frank drags her and Sanji out of the way. Theres a bright light on the other side of the grove as they change directions.

“Think only about running away!” Comes Luffy’s voice from across the grove. “We can’t beat them! Run!” He sounds rough, in pain. More assertive and captainly than he’s ever heard him before.

Nami hesitates for a second, wanting to help him. Through the dust she can see everyone standing around and then suddenly, Zoro is gone.

He clutches a hand to her mouth. “Zoro…” She says, thinking once again of the girl on Thriller Bark they never say again.

Sanji rushes from their side over towards the conflict as they hear Luffy scream “WHERE THE HELL IS ZORO.”

“You heard the captain’s orders.” Franky says, grabbing her shoulder. “We got to run.”

Captains orders. She turns her back on him and starts to run. The yelling of her crewmates echoing in her ears, but above all of it is Luffy’s scream telling them to run. Looking over her shoulder, Nami sees the Pacifista descending on the two of them.

Franky notices too and turns around as she keeps running. “Franky!” She shouts.

  
“Keep going Nami he won’t be able to match me!” He yells with false bravado as he readies a punch that hits the pacifista squarely in the face. “I’ve-“ is all he gets out before it leans in and reaches out with that hand and he’s gone.

“FRANKY!” Shouts her and luffy at the same moment. “NAMI! NAMI RUN!” He says. Her legs don’t want to move anymore but she stumbles forward faster. She looks back at the grove, on the other side of the pacifista there’s Luffy, beaten and battered, his shirt torn, reaching for her.

The pacifista reaches out. “Luffy-“ She cries out, reaching towards him as if he could somehow save her. A familiar blue dome grows around her and there’s a split second when she thinks everything’s going to be okay.

There’s a sudden familiar reorientation, she’s at the far side of the grove now. A steady hand on her arm. “Luffy!” She cries out, reaching towards him as he lands another hit on the Pacifista and is thrown off to the far side of the grown, hitting the ground _hard_.

He looks at her, and she can’t see his face but she can hear his voice. She can hear something in it she has never heard before. Heartbreak.

“NAMI RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NAMI! RUN!”

“No! Luffy! I can’t-“ she chokes out, reaching towards her crew as Chopper, giant Chopper who willingly gave up his ability to think to help them, disappears next, leaving a void where he used to be.

She tries to scramble out of Law’s grasp and get to Luffy. Luffy tries to punch the pacifista again, his limbs are just weak rubber at this point. “GET HER OUT OF HERE!” He screams at Law. “I DON’T CARE JUST SAVE HER! SAVE MY NAKAMA!”

And then Robin’s gone, and the pacifista turns to look at Nami, sobbing, clawing at her brothers arms.

“No. No. No. I need to save them. You don’t understand I – No.”

“Little Nami. I’m so sorry.” His familiar voice whispers in her ear. “Room.” He summons a room and then everything fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was it heartbreaking enough?
> 
> Thank you all for the comments 😊 I'm very glad that people liked Law's characterization


	4. In the Aftermath

When Nami wakes up, it’s to an unfamiliar room. She’s in a bed, soft, light sheets laid over her body. There’s a moment of waking up where she just wants to sink back into the warm darkness of sleep before she sees the images of her crew, her nakama, get snatches away by that pacifista again. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper. They’re all gone.

Except they’re not just images. Or even leftovers from a nightmare. It’s memory. It’s reality.

_Did they get Luffy?_ She frantically pulls herself out of the sheets and trips over her sandals. She doesn’t even pick them up, instead glancing around for her climatact. _Where am I?_

The room doesn’t have many decorations. It’s small. No windows. The walls and floors are metal. There are bookshelves lining the wall and a desk with the familiar shape of her climatact on it. She goes to grab it and spots two picture frames. She picks those up instead.

She remembers the photo being taken. It was Nojiko’s 15th birthday. They were standing on the cliff over the Cocoyashi harbour with the vast ocean spilling out behind them. Nojiko had pulled them both in as close as she could. Law sported a small closed smile on her right and Nami was giving the camera snail a peace sign on her right.

The other photo is one of Bell-mere and Cora hugging each other while still trying to look towards the camera snail, obviously lightly intoxicated, as evidenced by the flush on their faces and the half empty glasses beside them. She hadn’t ever seen it before.

“Law.” She whispers, looking around the room again. It should have been obvious. The bookshelves are mostly filled with medical books. His familiar nodachi with the red string is leaning in the corner. The black and yellow sweatshirt he was wearing earlier is neatly folded on the foot of the bed.

He had been there on Grove 12.

He had saved her, hadn’t he?

She sets the picture frames back down and grabs her Climatact anyways. She would thank him for that, but she had to go find her crew first.

She heaves open the surprisingly heavy metal door. _Who has metal doors on a ship? Wouldn’t it make it prone to sinking?_ She wonders. The hallways are also metal. It remindes her slightly of the Runaway Sea Train, but there aren’t any windows in this hallway. _I must be in the middle of the ship._ She thinks as she keeps going down the hallway.

She spots a porthole at the end of the hallway and rushes over to it. It looks dark outside. It must be night, but she doesn’t see any of Sabaody’s bright lights. They must have parked where they couldn’t be found by the marines.

The marines… She grips her climatact a little tighter, remembering the swarms of marine troops outside of the auction house. The admiral. The pacifista. Her crew.

She moves faster, down a different hallway. The doors looked too alive, but one of them must go outside. She’s running now, looking for a door with a window like the ones on the sunny. Something that’ll take her outside, back to that grove, back to her crew.

A rope lying on the ground catches her foot and she stumbles, knees scraping against the metal, drawing bruises to the surface. Nami hoists herself back up with her staff, she can’t back down, can’t hesitate, she can’t save her nakama if she does.

Finally a door looks right, like a door to the outside, porthole window, big handle. She rushes it, but it doesn’t budge. The handle remains in place no mater how much force she tries to exert on it. She takes a few steps back and readies her climatact – she might be able to blast it open with a cyclone tempo – the cool dry air on the ship will help make it even more destructive.

“Hey! You there! Stop!!” Yells a voice behind her. Why would she stop, why would she stop at anything when its her crew on the line. She aims the climatact at the door –

Nami feels the climatact ripped from her hands before she falls face forward into the floor. Her attacker grabs her right hand and pulls it behind her back. She sees red for a second.

“Let. Me. Go!” She yells as she manages to gets a knee under her and flips them backwards, throws out a wild hand to find her climatact before she gets thrown down again, and this time, she can’t find her way back up.

“Are you an idiot!” Yells a woman’s voice. “You can’t go out that door, you’ll kill us all!”

“Well technically she won’t kill all of us.” Comes the dry voice of whoever’s pinning her down. “She’ll just kill most of us. And herself.”

Nami’s calmed down listening to their words. Calmed down and grown more confused. “I wasn’t trying to get myself killed.” She hissed at them “I was trying to get out.”

“Well you can’t.” The person holding her down lets her go.

“You can leave tomorrow.” Says the curly haired woman who’s holding her climatact. “But right now, you stay put.” She’s wearing a yellow beanie and a white jumpsuit, half unbuttoned and tied around her wait to show off a baggy yellow t-shirt.

She puts on her nicest smile. “I’m very sorry for that. I won’t do it again. Can I have my staff back?”

The woman smiled. “Nah.”

Nami scowls.

“Good call Ikkaku.” Says the person who tackled her, as they stroll by. “We should find Captain, tell him you’re awake.” They’re wearing a white jumpsuit just like the woman – Ikakku – and a white mask.

“I think he’s in Navigation.” Says Ikakku, following behind Nami. It feels as if they’re escorting her.

She’s not tied up or locked away, but she’s weaponless on an enemy ship – regardless of _whose_ enemy ship it is – and that makes her nervous, so she memorizes the path they’re taking, where they turn right and left, until they stop.

The person wearing the mask slams the door open and shouts– “Yo captain we found the girl trying to open the front door!”

Law turns around from where he’s talking to the bear, but Nami’s more focused on the view out the windows.

Glass panes show off dark waters and black shapes of mangrove trunks. They’re _underneath_ Sabaody.

No wonder they wouldn’t want her to open the door.

“Oh you’re awake.” Says her brother.

“We’re underwater?”

Law grins. “Oh- haven’t you heard? The heart pirates use a submarine.”

“A submarine? Not a sailing ship?” She perks up slightly “How do you navigate with it? Are you reliant on the currents? Do you have reading of the ocean floor?”

“You haven’t changed I see.” He said with a smile. “You should talk to Bepo and Harp.” He pointed to the polar bear and the masked person. They’re our navigator and helmsman.”

Nami jumps at the opportunity to talk about sea currents before she remembers. “Law, my crew – I have to find them. And Sunny! Our ship is still here. I have to make sure she’s okay. And see Rayleigh and Hachi and tell them I made it out.” Her list of things to do just kept growing.

Law hesitates. “Maybe wait a little while. It’s night and the Marines are likely still around.”

Nami doesn’t want to listen to him at all. “…okay.”

“Why’d you come back?” Nami asks. “I thought you left before the admiral showed up.”

Law leans against the corner of the room. Unsure of himself, he gives his crew a glare and they all disperse, all but Bepo, who goes to the other side of the room to update the controls based on what Law just told him.

“I…. I realized that If I left I might not see you again for a lot time, unless we bumped into each other in the New World. I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye and… I was going to give you this.” He holds out a piece of paper.

Nami takes it, “Is this a vivre…” She notices the number written down on it, and its not moving towards him at all. “You… you left me your den-den mushi number?”

“I know what you’re going to say,” He grumbled “you’re going to call me a –“ Nami’s arms wrap around his shoulder.

“Thank you.” She says.

Law reaches up with one arm to hug her back. “….your welcome.”

He’s forever thankful he sent his crew away, and in an rare show of emotion, the other arm comes to wrap around her shoulders too. His chest shakes as he lets out the words. “If I hadn’t been there to save you- If I had lost you too, I would have never been able to forgive myself.”

Nami is touched by the words, but when she pulls back, he looks as though nothing has happened. Well, if it wasn’t the slight clench of his jaw. “I need to find my crew.” She says.

“They’re gone.” He says the words as if they don’t cut her. “They’re gone, Kuma… vaporized them or something.”

“I don’t want… I can’t believe that until I know.”

Law nodded. “Okay. Then what?”

She switches Law’s den-den mushi number for another scrap of paper hidden in her bra. This one twitches in her hand as she holds it up. “We go see the Dark King Rayleigh”

* * *

Law doesn’t sleep that night. He passes out for a few hours after he got away from the marines – but he gave Nami his bed again and he has a hard time sleeping elsewhere.

It’s around 4 in the morning, and he’s sitting on couch in the galley. It’s less of a couch and more of one of those booths they have in bigger resturants that’s screwed into the wall. He wasn’t awake entirely from lack of trying. He had dozed off on the couch earlier, only to wake up sweating and breathing heavily.

Nightmares. Of course there were nightmares. 

Now he has his feet up kicked on the coffee table between the ship’s den-den mushi and his freshly made cup of coffee. Kikoku rests in the crook of his arm, the cursed sword humming in a comforting way. He looks up at the bright lights of the ceiling.

_What would I have done?_ He asks himself. _If I hadn’t been able to save her?_ He doesn’t want to think about it, she’s his little sister. He lost, he lost so much already. He couldn’t loose anyone else – not without breaking. But it was so close, it was really just a coincidence that he could save her.

The ‘what-if’s’ haunt him. They haunted him as he applied disinfectant and bandages to her wounds earlier.

_I know I can’t always protect her. I know it’s not possible. We’re pirates – its who we are._ But he wants to. He wants to know she’s safe.

She’s safe right now. He reminds himself. She’s sleeping in his room. Yet his anxieties aren’t fading.

He picks up the Den-Den Mushi and dials an number he knows well but rarely dials.

“Belle-mere’s Tangerine Grove.” Comes the cheery familiar voice on the other end.

Law clutches the receiver tighter. “Hey Nojiko.” He says.

The snail gasps. “Law?”

“Yeah.”

“You haven’t called in months!”

“I was a little busy.”

Her laughter is nice to hear. “Busy pirating – I saw your bounty went up recently.”

He smiles slightly. “Yeah, and Nami got her first bounty.”

“I saw!” She laughs. “Genzo was scandalized!”

“What did Belle and Cora think?”

“Belle-mere thought I was hilarious. Cora’s terrified she’s gonna get personally executed by Sengoku-san.”

Law is silent, remembering the Admirals.

“Law?”

“Ah it’s nothing.” He brushes off. “Nami’s with me now.”

“Really? How did that happen? Can I talk to her?”

“No, it’s early morning here, she’s still asleep.”

“So how’d you end up meeting up?”

There’s a pause for a while before he continues. “Something bad happened, she got… separated from her crew. Because of the marines.”

“Well I’m glad she has you.”

“Nojiko…” He starts. “There was an admiral. And a warlord. And I almost, I almost didn’t save her.”

“Almost _didn’t_ save her? _”_

“I almost wasn’t in time – I didn’t even know she was in danger – It was just luck.”

“You almost _couldn’t_ save her.” Nojiko corrects. “I’m glad I have such lucky siblings.”

Law’s chest feels a little tight. And his eyes sting a little at her words, but he’s not going to cry. Nojiko is silent.

“She’s really strong Nojiko. She’s grown so much. You know that staff she always has – it can summon lightning now.”

“Ha ha ha – you’re joking right?”

“Not even a little.” He grins. “She hit me too – the first thing she did when she saw me was try to attack me.”

“That sounds like the Nami I remember.” Nojiko smiles. “You should have heard her after you left, always going on about how she hates pirates and how they’re all liars and cheats. Of course – she became a pirate anyways. Tell me Law – does she seem happy.”

She doesn’t. He knows that. But he knows she can’t be happy when her crew could be dead – and even if they’re not they’re gone. But he thinks back to the few moments they had in Grove 21 – after she was done fighting him, when she was telling him about her adventures.”

“She does seem happy.” He admitted.

“I thought so too, when she stopped by Cocoyashi. They made her smile.”

Law thinks of her captain. The whirlwind in a straw hat who punched a celestial dragon. The mermaid they saved together.

“You know – Mom and Dad should be back soon if you want to talk to them.”

“Not right now.” He decided. “I’ll call them later with Nami. I’m sure she’d like to talk to them too.”

“You bet they will!”

“Do me a favor.” Law suggests. “Don’t tell them she’s with me. I want to surprise them.”

Nojiko laughs, tears forming in the corner of the eyes of the den den mushi. “Oh I just imagined Cora’s face when he finds out Nami’s with you.”

“You get it.” He smiles. “Talk to you later.”

“Talk to you later Law – and stay safe.”

He hangs up and picks up the coffee and takes a sip. He feels a little better, just a little bit lighter. The sun should be rising soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one knows anything about Law's crew except for Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin - so the person with the mask is now Harp, named after the Harp seal.
> 
> Also I went and estimated the time zones (probably incorrectly) but I'm assuming its between 9am-1pm in Cocoyashi when its 4am in Sabaody.


End file.
